Unlucky for Some
by I'maDreamerAtHeart
Summary: On the day of her 13th Birthday, Grace disappears. With no leads, no proof and no hope, Danny is getting desperate. Can Grace survive without her father? And can he survive without her? Maybe thirteen really is unlucky for some...
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha! I haven't posted something serious (not a oneshot) for quite a while yet- aside from 'Captor', which will be updated soon, I promise- and this one's been in my head for a while. Lately I've had a lot of ideas, but none have them have even made it this far. I'm still not 100% confident that this will go where I want it to, so this is a BIG gamble. If you guys like it- and I'm hoping you will- then I'll knuckle down and get it together. If it doesn't go as well as planned, I'll wrap it up as a twoshot thingy and maybe work on something else.**

**I just thought I'd let you know, before you start reading, (sorry, I talk too much) that there will be some Danny whump. Not necessarily _physical_****_whump, _because we all know Danny well enough to figure out that if Grace really did disappear, there would be some emotional whumpage involved. I kinda wanted to experiment with that. It will be sad- I felt sad when writing it!**

**Anyway, enough of the jibberjabber- let's get reading! ****As mentioned, review/favourite/follow/all of the above if you want to see something else come out of this. And I don't own Hawaii Five 0. Still. **

Unlucky for Some

Chapter 1: Hau`oli la Hanau (Happy Birthday)

Danny looks out across the crowded field, strands of his dirty blonde hair dancing in the breeze. He shields himself from the glaring sun and finally spots her. Grace.

A smile flickers across his lips, stretching into a grin as he remembers the morning's events. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and tilts his head back as his eyes glaze over in thought.

_Idle chatter fills the small apartment. The smell of burning candles floats through the open windows, the view barred by a small figure sitting in front of it._

'_Can I look now?' Grace swings her legs from the stool she perches on, her heels tapping on the wall behind her. She moves a finger from across her face and peeks at the scene in front of her. _

'_No peeking!' Kono says, covering her eyes once again. Grace groans but doesn't protest, just waits for her father to finish._

'_And… There!' Danny shouts, laying a cake down on the table in front of her. Her eyelids flick open and she gasps._

'_Danno! It's beautiful!' Grace stares down at the cake, taking in every detail. 'Thirteen' is written on the top, while one little candle sits in the middle, surrounded by a mountain of sprinkles. The words '__Hau`oli la Hanau'__ adorn the bottom._

_She smiles and bends down. With one breath, she blows the candle out, watching as the flame flicker to nothingness. Booming applause follows. _

'_Happy birthday, Monkey,' Danny whispers to Grace as the remains of the cake is passed round. She turns, staring at him with the same brown eyes that used to melt him all those years ago. 'Thanks, Danno.' _

_He blinks; suddenly a thought crosses his mind._

_What happens when she gets too old for it all? When she's too old for 'Danno' and 'Monkey', for the pigtails and teddy bears? He remembers the father-daughter dance. The day he thought he would never see her again. He remembers the surf lessons, the ballet recitals and the trips to the beach. He remembers it all, and realises that whatever happens, however many years go by; he'll never truly be able to let go of it all._

'_Danny! Get over here! It's present time.' Steve shouts. Danny joins Steve, Kono, Kamekona and Chin, grabbing the small box with Grace's gift hidden inside._

'_Gracie,' he kneels down, face to face with his daughter. 'I know that everything's going to change pretty soon.' He clears his throat. 'And I know that I'm not really going to like it. But whatever happens in the next few years-' He looks up at Steve. '-Whatever idiotic situation SuperSEAL Steven over here decides to throw me into, whatever it takes for you to let me know that you're not really a little girl anymore…' He stops as he notices the lump in the back of his throat. _

'_We're going to get through it together.'_

_He lifts the lid of the box, revealing the necklace he spent so long choosing for her. A single charm hangs from the leather cord._

_Grace ducks her head and he tightens the silver clasp. She fingers the tiny object._

'_It's… a monkey.'_

_Danny nods. 'It's you. You're my Monkey. My Gracie.'_

_She brushes a tear from her cheek. 'Oh Danno…' She pulls him into a hug.' I'll always be your little girl.'_

'You found her yet?' Danny is pulled from the daze as his partner's voice reaches his ears.

'Over there,' the detective gestures to where he caught sight of his daughter. 'She's racing next.' He shakes his head, trying to focus on the mass of people in front of him, looking past the identical blue polo shirts and khaki shorts.

Steve nods, just as the bell sounds and both watch Grace and her classmates get into position on the running track. Her long pigtails sway as she runs to her spot.

Silence descends. The shot rings out across the field and the girls start running. Danny fixes his eyes onto his daughter and follows her as she speeds past and pushes into second place.

Grace's legs pump faster and his fists clench in concentration as she lifts her head and sprints to the finish line, leaving a cluster of tired competitors in her wake.

'Atta girl, Gracie!' Danny laughs as pride overwhelms him.

'Go Grace!' Steve yells, slapping his partner on the back. 'That's some daughter you've got there.'

Danny nods. 'Don't I know it,' He looks again to the track, frowning suddenly.

'You okay?' Steve asks, suddenly concerned.

Danny looks puzzled. 'Something's wrong. I can't see Grace.'

Steve follows his gaze. 'You think she's alright?'

The Jersey detective remains worried. 'She must be inside.'

'Don't sweat it, brah. She's probably just with her friends-' Steve hears Danny shout as he sees Grace fall to the ground.

'Gracie!' Danny is immediately by her side.

'Danno,' Her voice is barely a whisper, her face contorted in pain.

'What happened?' Steve leans down and clutches her hand, while Danny grasps the other.

'It's my… knee,' Grace mutters, 'hurts…'

Danny looks up at Steve. 'She needs to get it checked out.' His eyes are wide with concern. 'It's okay, baby, it's okay,' He whispers to the distraught figure beside him, 'Danno's here,'

Steve twists round and glances back at the scene. 'Looks like the nurse is coming over.'

In a matter of minutes, Grace is up on a stretcher at the foot of an ambulance. Danny doesn't leave her side, his face becoming deathly pale when the EMT finally comes over and delivers the verdict.

'We need to take he in to get the knee examined. Right now we're confident that it is nothing too bad, but the swelling makes me want to take a closer look.'

Seeing the panicked expression on the detective's face, the EMT rushes on before Danny can open his mouth. 'We'll take good care of her, Detective.'

Steve shuffles in the hard chair, staring at the grim posters lining the walls of the waiting room. He tilts his head to stare at the clock, wondering if time runs at a different rate inside a hospital.

As if reading his mind, Danny mutters: 'How long has it been?' His eyes are closed and there are deep creases etched into his forehead.

'She's going to be okay, man.'

Danny rubs a clammy hand across his face. 'You didn't answer my question.'

Steve turns, pushing himself up from the chair, as footsteps echo through the halls. 'I don't need to,'

Danny runs over to the doctor. 'How is she? Is she okay?' He looks down, hoping against hope-

'She's going to be fine.'

He lets out a sigh of relief, not even realising he was holding his breath.

'We've noticed the swelling and tenderness around the knee. This makes me think it is a ligament injury, but since the amount of swelling is at a minimum we're right now I don't need to take her in for a scan. We'll bandage it up and take it from there.'

Danny smiles for the first time in what seems like forever. 'So it's nothing serious?'

The doctor shakes his head. 'Not right now.' He talks for a while longer, but the man opposite him is hardly listening. He's just counting down the seconds until he sees his daughter again.

'Is something wrong?' The doctor asks, as Danny shakes himself out of the daze.

'I'm fine.'

'No- I thought I heard something coming from your daughter's room,'

'What?' Danny takes off down the hall, ignoring various cries of protest. He pushes open the door, shouting when realisation hits him.

'What is it? What happened?' Steve runs in, eyes wide with fear.

Danny looks straight at his partner, forcing back the tears.

'Steve…' He clenches his fists, suddenly feeling more terrified than he's ever felt in his life.

'She's gone, Steve. Grace is gone.'

**That's Chapter 1. Thank you for reading! Will it be properly continued? You decide... Make your thoughts and ideas known to me if you want this to go further! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha, aloha. It's been so long. Why, I hear you ask? Well I'll tell you- it's all down to one ****thing. Flippin' writers' block.** **I tried. I tried really, really hard to get this up as quickly as possible. Unfortunately my brain is as stubborn (almost as stubborn as Steve. or Danny. Anyone, really.) and doesn't seem to want to co-operate. So here it is, relatively short, but hey- that's what happens with writers' block. Feel free to tell me what you think. It makes me happeee!**

**I don't own Hawaii Five 0. So don't sue me.**

_Unlucky for Some_

_Chapter 2_

Danny stares down at the empty hospital bed. All feelings have drained away from him. All he feels is… Tired.

He can hear something, a voice in his ear, but he can't focus. Can't think straight.

'Danny?' Steve says softly to his partner, 'you okay?'

All Danny can think about is Grace. 'Where is she? Who took her?'

'What?' The brown-haired SEAL beside him asks. Danny didn't even realise he was speaking out loud.

'You okay, Danno?' Steve tries again. Danny looks away. One question is going round and round in his head. _Where the hell is my daughter?_

'Maybe she just… Left.' Steve says. Danny almost feels like grinning. It's the first time Steve's said something illogical. The detective doesn't have the heart to point it out.

The doctor shakes his head. 'She…' He looks at Danny and lowers his voice. 'She wouldn't be able to. She'd be in too much pain.'

Danny runs a hand over my face. Every word, every minute of silence is heart-wrenching. Finally, he just has to say it.

'Someone's taken her.'

Steve puts a hand on Danny's shoulder. 'You okay?'

Danny shakes his head, panic forcing the words from his mouth.

'Hey. We're going to find her,' He looks at the Jersey man, his eyes wide with concern, 'Okay? I promise, we'll find her.'

Danny sighs, trying his best to hide the fear building up inside him.

'Okay. We better get to the office.'

Danny lifts his weary head, stretching a somewhat stiff neck, before glancing at the clock on his desk.

10:00.

His eyes can't help but wonder across the room, scanning the bright pictures that are taped to every available space. Everything reminds him of Grace.

He puts his head in his hands, tilting it slightly as he hears Steve push open the door.

'You got anything?' Danny can't stop the hope from rising in his voice.

Steve just shakes his head.

'I thought we should check out a list of staff at the hospital. Since we weren't there for that long, it was most likely someone in the hospital that…' He tails off. Danny nods. He can tell his partner is treading carefully, trying to keep him hopeful.

The detective nods. 'I guess.' He follows Steve out and they start tapping away on the Smart Table, searching every possible suspect. Silence descends. Neither man seems to be getting anywhere.

'Hey, Danno?' Steve's hand hovers over the keypad. Danny's gaze shoots up.

'What? Have you found something?'

'Do you recognise her?' Steve swipes the screen before gesturing at the overhead monitors as a picture appears.

Danny runs a hand through his hair. 'It might ring a bell…' He studies the photo- the short blonde hair; neatly cut, the round blue eyes, tight, thin lips. 'I don't know.' He adds honestly.

Steve stifles a yawn. 'Hey,' he says softly, 'Why don't we head home? Sleep on it?'

His partner closes his eyes. 'We can come back in the morning?'

Steve slaps Danny on the back. 'Bright and early.'

The blonde man grabs his phone and walks down to the parking lot. 'See you, buddy.' He manages a weak smile. Steve mirrors Danny's tired expression as he climbs into his car and drives away.

Danny looks up at the dark night sky, peppered with stars, and whispers her name to the heavens

**Thanks for reading! I will try and get the next part up quicker, but due to end of year crap that might not happen. I'm sorry! We'll see how things go. Reviews etc. are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha, peoples! First off I know that this is LONG overdue and I must have lost a lot of readers for taking so long to post, but I've been trying so hard to write the next chapter for you guys but my writers' block refuses to give up! **

**I want to thank all the followers, favourite-ers and reviewers of this story, it means a lot. And I am extremely sorry to those who have followed, it has been nearly a week since I've posted! Anyway thank you and by all means continue to follow, review etc. School is out for the summer so I will try to post more frequently, but I will be away for a little while during the next few weeks so I'll try to post as much as possible before then. Now, I'm beginning to bore myself- shall we get on with it?**

**I do not own Hawaii Five 0. I'd rather not get sued.**

**N.B- The mistake from last chapter has been rectified. Sorry about that!**

_Chapter 3_

_Unlucky for Some_

A low groan escapes Danny's parted lips. His tired limbs are tangled up in the sheets, the mattress springs noisily resisting the movements of the man tossing and turning since the early hours of the morning.

Danny knows exactly why he didn't sleep. Nightmarish scenes filled his head, each with one thing in common.

Grace.

She swam around in his mind, making him hot with stress and anger, until exhaustion drove him into a restless, fitful sleep.

It's only when his eyes begin to open and he welcomes the sunlight peeking into the room that the memories fade back to him, that he recognises what was really bugging him. He grabs his phone and hits speed dial.

'Steve!'

'What is it Danno? You okay? What is it?' The concern is Steve's voice is evident, but his partner hardly notices.

'Steve, Steve, I've got it. I know the I.D of the photo you showed me last night.'

'Oh. That's… Great, man,' He sounds deflated. The whole world comes crashing down on Danny once again. Why did he even consider this? It's not even important. He's starting to lose hope already.

But, of course, Steve's Spidey Sense is at its best, even at this time in the morning. 'Hey, it's gonna be okay. We've got a lead right?'

Danny grimaces. 'I wouldn't call it a lead.'

'It's something.' The ex-SEAL sighs. 'Look, we'll find her, okay? How about I meet you at HQ?'

'Sure.' Danny grimaces and grabs his keys, wondering if his daughter is faring as well as he is.

'Alright,' Steve says to the Jersey Native opposite him. 'What've you got?'

Danny leans on the smart table, his blonde hair messy, his shirt, usually so smart and formal, is creased and untidy. He looks up and blinks.

'I matched this picture with an I.D,' He raises an arm to tap the screen fixed to the smart table, and soon enough a picture appears on the overhead monitors. Steve nods- it was the picture he recognised just last night, of the woman who he seemed familiar with. 'Melanie Lawson. I remember her from a case we did a while back. She's the mother of two drug dealers we brought in a few months ago. We caught them trying to smuggle a bunch of drugs out to other dealers. We interrogated her before we caught them, but she was stubborn as hell,'

Steve tilts his head in thought, but Danny knows they're getting nowhere. 'Forget it,' He shakes his head. 'It's doesn't mean anything right now. We can check the list of staff again. Can you ask Kono and Chin to check the footage from the cameras in the hospital to see if we can pull up someone going into Grace's room?'

Steve calls over the cousins before giving Danny a long look. 'You okay, buddy?'

Danny looks away. 'No.'

Steve raises his eyebrows.'We'll find her.'

Danny turns back to Steve. 'Right. Only this happened once before and I swear to God if something happens to her Rachel will murder my ass.'

Steve grins. 'Not until we've murdered the ass of the guy who took Grace.'

'Yeah.' Danny conjures up a smile. 'Can we get to work?'

'Just waiting for you to stop talking, man.'

'Shut up Superman,'

'Yes, sir.'

Two hours in and Steve is still searching, Kono and Chin are scouring the hospital's collection of CCTV footage, and Danny is talking with his hands. Or rather, ranting, with his hands.

'I can't believe he's still got the energy,' Chin whispers to his cousin.

'The energy to keep looking for her or the energy to keep ranting?' Kono mutters.

'Both,' The Hawaiian replies, giving Danny a pitiful look. 'God, it's only been a day. He must be feeling hopeless.'

Kono frowns. 'Like you said, it's only been a day. We can find her. We just need time.'

Chin sighs. 'We always do.'

He follows his cousin into the bullpen and meets Steve and a still ranting Danny.

'Why?' Danny looks up at them. 'Why, after a day of searching, have we found nothing? Steve could have blown up, like, fifty people by now!' The detective looks at his partner, who has a quizzical look on his face. 'What? You know it's true.'

Steve shakes off the remark. 'Anyway…' He directs his gaze at Chin. 'Find anything?'

'We've found a list of people…'

Kono plugs a USB stick into the side of the smart table and gestures at the monitors. 'There were a few people who passed Grace's room, but these are the people we reckon could be involved.'

Steve folds his arms over his chest and looks up at the images. 'You recognise anyone?' He asks Danny.

Danny screws up his face in angst. 'Nope. Keep scrolling.'

Kono does as she's told and silence fills the room as the four officers gaze up at the images of nurses and doctors passing across the screen in front of them.

'That's it,' Kono says quietly and unplugs her USB from the port. 'Those are all the people the cameras show going in and out of Grace's room before you got there.'

Chin shakes his head. 'There must be something we're missing.'

Danny just stares at his feet, brow furrowed.

'Hey,' Steve looks over at him. 'Hey, buddy. You with me?'

Danny lifts his head up and casts a sad glance at his partner. 'I just wanna know. I just wanna know where she is.'

'I get it,' Steve puts a hand on Danny's shoulder. 'But you know we'll find her. You know it.'

Danny slumps, head in hands, going over and over the pictures found by Kono and Chin. It's got to be someone there. He just needs to find out who.

One picture catches his eye and zooms in, curious. The image is blurry and unfocused, but something makes him keep looking. Eyes wide, he studies the dark picture. It shows a short nurse, clipboard in hand. Danny sits back. Why does it look so familiar?

'Steve! I've got it!'

Danny jumps up from his chair and races into the bullpen, met by a breathless Steve.

'I've got it. One of the pictures Chin and Kono pulled up matched the woman I was telling you about earlier.' He taps the smart table and shows Steve the image. He nods. 'Melanie.'

'They found some video footage of her,' Danny gestures at the monitors as a video begins to play.

'That's odd.' Steve frowns as he watches the nurse on the screen enter Grace's hospital room and come out almost immediately, scribbling on her clipboard. 'She's only in there for a few seconds.'

Danny squints at the bottom of the monitor. 'And it's only minutes before the doctor sent us in there.' He looks away as he recalls the moment he found out his daughter was gone.

'You think she had a hand in the kidnapping?'

Danny opens his mouth to answer but Chin gets there first, running up to them.

'Kono and I ran background on the potential suspects, and one of them caught our eye,' He points at the blonde-haired nurse Danny and Steve have been discussing.

'Yeah,' Danny says quickly. 'What did you find?'

'Her two sons were dealers- as we remember- but check this out.' He swipes the smart table and all three men look down at the text that appears.

'_Dealers dead in prison brawl.' _Steve reads aloud. 'Man, it's got to be her.'

Chin nods. 'She blames us for the death of her sons. We took them down.'

Danny puts his head in his hands for the second time that day. 'Yeah. And now she's getting revenge by stealing my daughter.'

**Dun... Dun dun dun da! Whaaa? I ended on a gigantic cliffhanger? I must be feeling extra evil ****today! Yup, that's right**, **I am. I also noticed that we haven't seen much emotion coming from Danny in this story- but don't worry, the coming chapters will be filled with one sad Danno. But don't cry- I only hurt the ones I love. :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey, peoples. I honestly feel so guilty for posting so slowly. I got so many reads, follows, favourites and reviews when I started, and all of you were so awesome! I hope you don't mind that I post so slowly and unregularly, but I'm gonna try and get it some more chapters up quicker now I'm freeee for the summer! I guess I just haven't been particularly motivated to write this, but the plot is ever thickening, my friends! This chapter is mysterious (and short, but I guess that's what writers' block does) but I'm sure I will get back into it as we continue. Now, on with it- I apologise for my endless ramblings._**

_**Nope, don't own Hawaii Five-0.** _

**_All mistakes are mine. Cos I'm dumb sometimes._**

_Unlucky for Some_

_Chapter 4_

Grace stares into the darkness. She doesn't know how long she's been in this room, this unknown place. Her leg is on fire, the pain almost unbearable, but she can barely keep her eyes open. She tries to fight the dizziness spiralling within her but it is too strong. She leans against the hard wall behind her and lets the thoughts come and go as they please.  
But something isn't right. An image, a single picture is floating around in her mind. Who is it? She opens her eyes wide, willing herself to remember, but nothing comes. She lies back, defeated, just as someone opens the door.  
Grace sees the shadow first, gliding across the dirty floor towards her. But she flips a switch and the room is filled with light, light that burns Grace's eyes. But still she stares up at the figure in front of her.  
A woman, thin, with short blonde hair. Her expression is unreadable, but somehow she seems familiar.  
That's when Grace finally remembers.

_Grace lifts her head to examine the room. White, everything is white. She doesn't like it. She wants her Danno.  
She shakes her head, catching sight of the badge Danno pinned to her that morning. 'Thirteen,' she whispers to herself. 'I'm thirteen.' 'A teenager,' she remembers Danno saying. 'You're practically a woman already!' Grace grins. Then why isn't she acting like one?  
A knock at the door pushes her from her daydream, and she looks up as a Nurse enters, clipboard in hand, blonde hair peeking out of her cap.  
'Can I see Danno now?' Grace doesn't hesitate to ask the question on her mind.  
The corners of the woman's mouth lift in a tiny smile and she ignores the question, instead looks down at the girl below her. 'You're thirteen?'  
Grace nods.  
The woman pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and leans towards the girl. 'You know what they say. Thirteen is...' She pauses. 'Unlucky for some.'  
Grace is barely able to frown at the odd remark before the woman pulls out a bottle and covers the handkerchief with dark liquid. Grace's scream is muffled by the damp material and soon she falls back, unconscious._

'Where am I?' Is the only question the girl can ask to the woman opposite her, but she gets no reply.

'Why did you take me? Where… Where's Danno?' Grace's voice is quiet, scared, but it doesn't seem to faze the woman.

'I'm Melanie. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything right now.'

Anger rises within Grace and she clenches her fists, staring at Melanie with fury burning in her deep brown eyes. 'Why am I here? What've you done?' She is about to continue, but the stern expression on Melanie's face makes her change her mind.

'You are here until you're father co-operates. That is all.' The woman turns, her blonde hair flicking out behind her, and walks to the door, before throwing a glance back at the girl lying on the floor.

'Don't get any ideas.' She looks at Grace's leg. 'Not that you can go anywhere. That reminds me,' she adds, almost as an afterthought, 'you're here because of a deal. I don't have any reason to hurt you, but if I need to, I will.' With that she ducks through the doorway, a threatening expression still etched on her face.

Grace has nothing left inside of her as she hears the door clang shut and she is plunged into darkness once again. She lets a tear slide soundlessly down her cheek. She looks desperately around the dirty room, stares at her injured leg, and wonders. What did Melanie mean? What was this 'deal'? Melanie's strict tone floats back to her and in that moment she feels so lost, so helpless, for the second time in her life. She remembers Rick Peterson, and a glimmer of hope is ignited with in her.

'Danno rescued me once,' she whispers to herself. 'And he'll do it again. I know it.'

_**Short, I know. But I'm gonna try real hard to post soon. Reviews etc. are always a pleasure and may help me kick my writers' block in the ass... Ya never know :) Thanks for reading, it makes me wanna carry on all the more. **_


	5. Chapter 5- IMPORTANT NOTICE ENCLOSED

_**Hey guys, so I tried to make this intro short but I realised something... I like to talk a lot. I also realised that the reason why I haven't been posting regular chapters (or very long chapters) is because I haven't been particularly motivated to write. And since I wanna write an awesome story for y'all to read, I wanted to take a break so I can wrap it all up in a few weeks and post some long, quality chapters. So this is the IMPORTANT NOTICE (I like to use caps lock to emphasise my points) I'm going away soon anyway so I won't be posting for around about 3 weeks... :( I'm super sorry but I hope you can forgive me and I promise to finish it up very soon, after I've been away. **_

_**Here is Chapter 5... I don't own Hawaii Five-0. At all. Not even a bullet out of one of Steve's (many, many) weapons. :)**_

_Unlucky for Some_

_Chapter 5_

Danny has reached what Steve calls 'Mode Three'. He's gone past the stubbornness, the determination. Now, he's a wreck.

Every time Steve glances his way, Danny's face is a mask of sadness and stress. Deep lines of worry dent his forehead; his blue eyes filled with something that Steve's never seen in him before: Despair.

It's late afternoon, three days since Grace went missing. Danny is bent low over the smart table, papers from Melanie Lawson's folder scattered around him. His fists are clenched by his sides, his eyes wide in concentration.

Steve approaches him. 'Hey.' He says softly.

Danny doesn't look up. Steve tries again. 'You alright? Anything I can do?'

His partner inhales sharply, staring straight at Steve with a look of desperation evident on his tired face. 'Where is she, Steve? Why would someone do this?'

The SEAL lays a hand on Danny's arm. 'Hey, she's fine. We're going to find her. We did it once before, didn't we?'

Danny shakes his head, his gaze fluttering around the messy room as if searching for an answer somewhere within the clutter. A tense silence falls, until Danny breaks out, knocking the folder off the table and putting his head in his hands. 'I can't do it. I just can't do it. I can't do it without her,'

Steve closes his eyes, not wanting to see Danny's saddened state any longer. In his mind's eye he pictures them, sitting together in the few minutes before family court. The words Danny spoke ring in his ears like sirens.

_If they take her away from me I'm jumping off a cliff._

Steve grimaces at the memory. He doesn't know how long Danny can hold on for. He grips the man's shoulder and turns him around, repeating the same words he said that day. 'That's not going to happen, okay? It's not gonna happen.'

'I presume by now you've figured out who I am, Detective,' the voice on the end of the phone startles Danny. He looks down at his phone. He doesn't even remember answering the call.

Fear and rage mingle inside of him as he realises who he's talking to. 'Melanie.' He spits into the receiver. 'Where the hell have you taken my daughter?'

'And why would I tell you that, Mr Williams?'

Rage engulfs him. This woman… this monster… She took Grace. His world. His everything. Danny's anger is replaced with cold, numbing fear. Suddenly he feels weak, helpless. A shiver snakes down his spine.

'Please. Tell me she's okay. Please, just-' He stops, his mind clouded with questions. 'How did you take her? How did you know she was at the hospital?'

Melanie hardly touches on the question, 'We were planning to go ahead a few days later, but we took the chance when I realised what had happened to her.'

Danny sighs and opens his mouth to protest but Melanie continues.

'It's simple. I have your daughter. If you want her back, you do what I want. If you don't-' Danny shouts his reply before Melanie can finish her sentence. He knows exactly what she was going to say, and he doesn't even want to think about what would happen if it came true.

'I'll do anything, please. Just tell me I can see my daughter again.'

'Like I said, I assume you know who I am?' She ignores his frantic pleas, determined to remain cool and calm. Danny, on the other hand, is distraught.

'You're Melanie Lawson,' He says quickly, 'we took in your sons a few months ago. You were interrogated in the investigation.'

'Correct,' She answers, like a quiz host on a television show. 'And the fate of my sons was all down to you.' Her voice is like thunder, icy and hard. Danny winces. 'You don't understand! We arrested them, but…' The words tumble from his mouth. 'But we didn't mean for this to happen! I'm not the one to blame!'

_And neither is my daughter,_ he wants to add. _Your sons deserved what they got. They were dealers, like any other. _

'This is not up for negotiation!' Melanie snaps; 'You want you're daughter back?'

Danny goes quiet. 'Yes.' Is all he can murmur.

'Then this is my proposal. My sons died because of you, Detective, no matter what you say. If you want your daughter back, you leave Five-0. Don't make excuses, don't hesitate, just leave.'

The last few words that echo to his ears before the line goes dead are enough to break Danny's heart.

'Leave Five-0 or you're daughter dies.'

**Dun Dun Dun Daa- I'm gonna be like the producers and make y'all wait to see how it ends (I can't believe us Brits have gotta wait till next year! No fair!) So yeah just to reiterate I will be unable to post for a few weeks due to my upcoming holiday. I hope that's okay... **

**Aloha peoples. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
